


Apples to Apples, redux

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Innuendo, Light Bondage, M/M, Photocomic, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Jazz continues his crusade against the jazz-apples.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. BONUS EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and i just now noticed that I forgot to do colored speech bubbles on both Prowl and Jazz these last two strips :/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone forgot: Jazz doesn't like apples... or at least one of the Jazzes doesn't like apples.


End file.
